


Christmas surprise times two

by Jenfly



Series: my heart got hijacked by you [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: It was kind of surreal to think that only in few weeks their lives would change again but Roger couldn’t deny the fact that he was happy – happier than he had ever been in his life.He would finally have everything he had always wanted – a complete family.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: my heart got hijacked by you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574914
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Maylor Week





	Christmas surprise times two

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** Opening presents + kids
> 
> This is my last Maylor week fic. It's been such a joy to participate in this week - write for it and read what others have written. This piece can be read as a continuation for [_i was born to love you_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860707) but works as a stand-alone, too. Hope you enjoy this!

”Daddy, papa!” A joyful squeal woke Roger and Brian up from their slumber and soon they got an armful of their 5 year-old daughter as she threw herself on top of them. Roger let out a soft _’oof’_ and smiled a bit tiredly at the girl, moving his hand to brush her brown, messy curls away from her face.

”Good morning, sweetie. What’s gotten you so excited?”

”Christmas presents! Santa has brought the presents!” Thea answered with a bright smile, squirming as Brian tried to pull her up. Roger shared a glance with his husband, shaking his head amused. Thea lifted herself up, her blue eyes sparkling of joy and Brian used his change to pull the girl closer to him, pressing a light on her forehead.

”When we can open them?”

”Someone sounds impatient,” Brian laughed and Roger snuggled closer to him, eyes still locked on Thea.

”We need to eat breakfast first and then we can open the presents,” Roger said, gently caressing Thea’s cheek. Thea’s expression turned into a pout and she swatted Brian’s chest with her tiny hands.

”Thea, you know that only nice girls get presents,” Brian softly scolded the girl and Thea lowered her gaze in shame. Roger slid his hand under her jaw, tilting her head up, smiling at her sweetly.

”Hey, if you’re a good girl and eat breakfast with us you might get an extra present,” Roger said and Thea’s face lit up, her eyes widening of surprise and childlike hope. As he tilted his head to look at Brian, his brow was raised in curiosity and he just grinned at his husband.

”Okay,” Thea agreed and Roger poked her nose gently, making her giggle. Then she wiggled out of Brian’s hold and crawled of the bed, running out of the bedroom, leaving Brian and Roger watching after her with fond smiles.

After a moment of silence Roger rolled half on top of Brian, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss and Brian’s other arm, that wasn’t trapped under the blond, sneaked around Roger.

”I love you,” Roger breathed against Brian’s mouth, felt how his husband lips curved into smile, hand slowly drawing a line along his back.

”I love you, too,” Brian whispered as he broke the kiss, their eyes meeting. Smiling dopey, Roger propped himself up, placing his hand on Brian’s chest and giving it a few pats.

”We better go so Thea doesn’t have to wait too long before she gets to open her presents.”

Brian let out a sigh, trying to look disappointed but Roger could see right through the faked expression. He pulled himself up, quickly stealing a kiss from Roger, his smile growing as Roger hummed contently.

”Very well. I’m quite curious to see what her extra present is.”

*

Breakfast time went by without any fussing from Thea and she even helped Brian and Roger to empty the table, carrying the leftovers into the fridge. Roger was leaning against the kitchen counter, a smile adorning his lips as he watched Thea trying to put the cheese package on a higher shelf, her tongue poking out in concentration. Brian was standing behind her, his hand resting on her upper back, ready to help if she was to need it. With a bit of struggling she eventually succeeded to get the cheese package safely on the shelf and she turned to Roger, looking so proud of herself. Roger motioned her to come to him and she hopped over to him.

”That’s my lovely girl. Already grown so big,” Roger spoke softly, crouching down on Thea’s level and cupping her face with his hands. ”Now you need to go change your clothes and then wait for us in the living room.”

”Yes, papa,” Thea said, smiling, and Roger kissed her cheek before urging her to go to her room. She took her leave fast and Roger straightened himself up, shaking his head smiling.

”She’s grown up so fast, hasn’t she?”

Roger’s gaze reached Brian’s and he nodded with a wistful sigh.

”Yeah, it feels like we got her just yesterday.”

Brian walked to Roger, wrapping his other hand around the blond’s shoulders and pulling him closer, placing a kiss on his messy hair. Roger rested his head against Brian’s chest, letting his hands sneak around his husband’s middle.

”How do you think she’s gonna take that one particular present?” 

”She’ll be surprised surely but I think she’ll take it well. And she’ll have a few weeks to get used to the idea, anyway,” Brian said quietly. Roger hummed in agreement, squeezing Brian tighter, enjoying the soft warmth his body provided.

Soon they heard an excited and a bit impatient squeal from the direction of living room.

”Daddy and papa! I’m ready!”

Smiling, Roger let his hands fall away around Brian and he moved himself further from him, lifting up his gaze.

”Time to go to give her her presents,” Roger stated, taking Brian’s hand, and he was just about to start pulling him with him towards the living room but Brian stopped his intention, grabbing a hold of Roger’s waist with his free hand, pulling him back flush against him. Roger tried to squirm away but Brian’s grip was solid and when the blond twisted his upper body so that he could look at Brian, Brian sealed their mouths together. The angle wasn’t the best but Roger still smiled into the kiss, then gently elbowed his husband, making Brian gasp against his mouth.

”Okay, let’s go, she’s waiting,” Brian said as they parted. Roger beamed at him, breaking himself free from Brian’s hold, though he didn’t let go of his hand, and they made their way to the living room where Thea was standing beside Christmas tree, a huge smile on her face.

*

Brian and Roger were sitting on the couch, watching as Thea opened her presents with great enthusiasm, ripping the wrapping paper off of them and letting out a squeal as she saw what had been hidden behind it. So far she had gotten a bunch of new toys, a necklace with a tiny guitar on it and now she was opening her extra, special gift. When she got all the wrapping paper off she threw the piece aside and set the revealed white box on to the floor. Then she lifted up its lid, her expression changing a bit confused for a moment as there was more paper revealed.

”You need to take the paper off,” Roger advised her and she looked up at him, hesitation shining in her eyes. ”It’s okay, sweetie, just be careful,” Roger added, offering Thea an encouraging smile. She nodded and started carefully take the extra papers off, slowly revealing two pieces of clothing. When she realized what they were, she froze, her eyes widening as she stared at them. There was a small, black leather jacket and a purple, glittering dress – the clothes she had wanted for herself ever since she and Roger had been on their little shopping trip and she had seen them on one store.

”So that was your surprise present?” Brian asked with a quiet voice beside Roger and the blond glanced at him, nodding. They both got startled by Thea’s high-pitched, joyful scream and soon the little girl was surging to them with open arms and Roger had just enough time to prepare as she basically jumped on to his lap to wrap her small arms around his neck.

”That’s the best present ever! Thank you, papa,” she rejoiced and Roger hugged her tightly. The blond caught Brian’s gaze, all warm and fond and saw a small smile dancing on his lips.

”Only best for my fave girl,” Roger said and kissed Thea’s forehead when she pulled a bit back from the embrace. She looked at Roger with bright eyes that sparkled like stars.

”Can I try them on?” she asked, turning herself around on Roger’s lap.

”Of course,” Roger answered softly and Thea didn’t waste time as she hopped off of Roger’s lap and went to take the jacket and dress from the box, running then to another room to change them on.

”You’re really spoiling her,” Brian stated after a moment of silence and Roger turned to look at him, grinning.

”She really wanted those clothes and you know that in a few weeks things are going to change.”

Brian gave Roger a small nod, knowing well what Roger was talking about. 

”Can you go take that small box from that cabinet?” Roger asked, pointing at the cabinet that was in the farthest corner of the room. Brian offered Roger a smile, patting his knee, and stood up, going to get the box where they last surprise was waiting in. Just as Thea came back wearing her new clothes, Brian had time to hide the small box from her and they both smiled at her warmly as he came to stand in front of them.

”You look lovely, bean,” Brian admired her and she beamed, making a twirl and posing like a princess who knew her place. Roger heart leapt in his chest of pride and his smile was wide.

”You’re gorgeous, princess.”

”Thanks daddy, papa. Can I wear this when we go to visit uncle Fred and John?”

”Yes, of course you can. They will love it, especially uncle Fred,” Brian said, sharing then a meaningful look with Roger. The blond gave his permission with a slight nod and Brian asked Thea to come to them.

”We have one present left. It’s kind of for all of us but we want you to open it.”

The look in Thea’s blue eyes turned into a mix of confusion and curiosity when Brian pulled the small box from behind his back and gave it to Thea. Slowly the girl started to open it, her brows furrowing as she saw a pair of tiny socks in it.

”They are so small,” she stated, lifting up her gaze to Brian and Roger. ”They won’t fit us so who’s going to wear them?”

”Do you remember when we asked if you would want to have a little brother or sister and you said yes?” Roger asked, reaching out to tuck a strand of curly hair behind Thea’s ear. The girl nodded, still looking confused.

”These,” Roger said, pointing at the socks, ”are for your brother. You’re gonna be a big sister.”

”Are you having a baby?”

Brian let out a little chuckle. 

”Yes, he’s very little so we have to be careful with him.”

Thea’s expression lightened up. ”Where is he?”

”We still have to wait for two weeks before we get him here,” Brian answered and Thea looked a bit disappointed. Brian cupped the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb, trying to comfort her.

”Hey, princess. You can help us to make his room ready. How does that sound?”

”Nice,” Thea said, her smile growing wider, the look in her brightening. ”I can do that. And when he comes here I’m going to be the best big sister ever.”

Brian and Roger shared a look, both smiling fondly before turning their attention back to their daughter.

”That’s our precious girl,” Roger stated proudly, reaching out to ruffle Thea’s untamed curls. She made a face at him, moving a bit further but Brian stopped her, picking her up and moving her on his lap. For a moment she looked like she was going to throw a fit but then she snuggled against Brian’s chest, grabbing a handful of Brian’s sweater. Brian’s other arm held her close while he wrapped the other around Roger, and warmth spread in Roger’s chest as he rested his head on his husband’s shoulder, eyes locked on Thea.

It was kind of surreal to think that only in few weeks their lives would change again but Roger couldn’t deny the fact that he was happy – happier than he had ever been in his life.

He would finally have everything he had always wanted – a loving husband, a daughter and a son.

_A complete family._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would make me day. 💗


End file.
